nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Forest of White Dreams arc
Forest of White Dreams arc is the second arc in the Nanatsu no Taizai series. It lasted 4 chapters, from Chapter 4 to Chapter 7. Description Having heard from a customer in Bernia that the Holy Knights go out of their way to avoid the Forest of White Dreams, Meliodas deduces that a Sin must be hiding out in the forest. In the forest they encounter a sleeping giant, revealed to be the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane. Having reunited with Diane, the group encounters their first Holy Knight, Gilthunder. Meliodas engages the Holy Knight in combat and manages to obtain information on the locations of two of the Sins, but is wounded during the battle. Fights and Events *Meliodas vs. Gilthunder Synopsis The main characters soon arrived at the Forest of White Dreams that is said to even be avoided by the Holy Knights because of how dangerous it can potentially be. After walking for over three hours and having lost their sense of direction, they suddenly discover multiple copies of Hawk. All of the copies attempt to proclaim that they are the real one, until Meliodas easily defeats them. The mysterious monsters then decided to transform into copies of Elizabeth. In order to discover who is the real Elizabeth, Meliodas decides to instruct them to do some actions (e.g. left hand on cheek), and when he tells all of them to jump, all the fake copies of Elizabeth jumps up and the real one stays on the ground. With one attack, Meliodas defeats all the monsters that are revealed to be the Prankster Imps who love to play hide and seek. The monsters retreat and the characters decide to follow them, and finally discovering Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Prankster Imps appears to be Diane's underlings and believed that Meliodas was a Holy Knight. Worried that Meliodas is a Holy Knight, the Prankster Imps decided to wake up Diane who was sleeping in the Forest of White Dreams. As soon as she woke up, Diane grabbed hold of Meliodas with her left hand, only to realize that Meliodas was her captain. Hawk and Elizabeth then realized that she was the Sin of Envy, Diane. As soon as Diane discovered that Meliodas was traveling with Elizabeth, she got jealous and threw him away, calling him a cheater. The impact of her thrust destroyed areas of the surrounding forest. She continues crying and rampaging until finally, she calmed down and listened to the reason why they were travelling. When Meliodas revealed that he had no memory of what had happened 10 years ago, Diane explained what had happened. She told him that 10 years ago, during the National Foundation Festival, the Seven Deadly Sins were summoned by the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. However, when they arrived at the meeting point, they only could discover his dead body, which was completely skewered with spears. The Seven Deadly Sins were then surrounded by all the knights of the kingdom, and were then branded as traitors of Liones. After the recollection, Diane decided to help search for the Seven Deadly Sins. Immediately afterwards, the group encounters Gilthunder of the Holy Knights who paralyzed them with him electrical abilities. Gilthunder suddenly appeared and trapped Meliodas, Diane, Hawk and Elizabeth with rings of electricity. After realizing that Gilthunder was a Holy Knight, she revealed he was like her elder brother. She became shocked to learn that he was the person who attempted to wipe out Bernia, and was then released from the electrical rings. When she demanded him to release the spell, Gilthunder ignorantly kicked Hawk away and began to question Meliodas about whether he knows why the Holy Knights are after the heads of the Seven Deadly Sins. He continues to answer his own question and states that he wishes to take revenge for his father Zaratras as well as surpassing him. Afterwards, Meliodas recognizes Gilthunder as Little Gil, the son of the Great Holy Knight. In order to begin their battle, Meliodas breaks the electrical spell and draws his sword. He was able to deflect Gilthunder's initial lightning slash, but was cut by his second from behind and subsequently fell onto the ground. Gilthunder thought that he was dying and decided to ask for his last words. Meliodas took the opportunity to asked for the locations of the Seven Deadly Sins, and discovered the location of the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, from Gilthunder. Immediately after receiving the information, Meliodas jumped back up and return to entered the battle again. As soon as Meliodas discovered the locations of the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, from Gilthunder, he stood back. He easily and swiftly dodged Gilthunder's attacks, attempting to quickly escape the battle and search for the Seven Deadly Sins. When Gilthunder was about to deliver his finishing blow, Diane grabbed him with her hands and threw him away after her armband was burnt by Gilthunder's discharge of lightning. The Holy Knight flew into a chapel and injured priests and civilians who were praying to bring divine retribution to the Holy Knights. He remained unscathed and ignored the people who was wounded around him. After Gilthunder was thrown away, Meliodas and his group began traveling on Hawk's Mother and discussing where they should head. In the end, they decided to go to the Baste Dungeon because it was closer, even though the Weird Fangs were stationed there. Elizabeth grew concerned over Meliodas' wound from Gilthunder, however, he tried to reassure her that he was fine. He entered the Boar Hat and was then discovered by Elizabeth, to have fainted on the floor. At the Baste Dungeon, the Weird Fangs are revealed to be located there in order to keep Ban confined. Ban began humming a tune, even with metal rods pierced into his body. Story Impact *The Boar Hat encounter and recruit Diane to join them on their search for the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. *Gilthunder appears before the group, managing to deal a severe wound to Meliodas before being sent flying away by Diane. *Prankster Imps are finally set free from Diane after the latter decides to rejoin the Seven Deadly Sins. *Boar Hat discover the location of Ban and King from Gilthunder. es:Saga del Bosque de los Sueños Blancos Category:Story Arcs Category:Forest of White Dreams arc Category:Volume 1